


That Time I Caught My Sister Having Sex With Our Absol

by PokemonBreederJohn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Incest, Kissing, Oral Sex, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sibling Incest, Watching each other have sex, caught by sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonBreederJohn/pseuds/PokemonBreederJohn
Summary: I didn’t know what to expect when I caught my sister with her Pokemon between her legs, I didn't know what to say. Certainly, I never expected what she would do to keep her secret…
Relationships: Absol (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Absol (Pokemon)/Original Male Character(s), Absol/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	That Time I Caught My Sister Having Sex With Our Absol

I didn’t know what to expect when I caught my sister with her Pokemon between her legs,neither did I know what to say. Certainly, I never expected what she would do to keep her secret…

Luna had been our shared Absol since we were much younger, I’m not even sure how long anymore. She had always been overly affectionate and willing to go along with almost anything unless it was a danger to us or her, in which case she was fiercely protective. Although she clearly loved us both dearly, Luna had recently gravitated more towards my sister Kiara and I didn’t know why. I tried spending more time with her, giving her more treats and far too many other methods to count to get her to like me more. It was some sort of silent competition between me and my sister that she won far too often. It stung me more than he would care to admit. At the time, I had put it down to her being more needy or lonely but I now suspect they were just excuses to hide my envy behind. Silently, I wanted her all to myself. How are you meant to “share” a living being, anyway? Group activities always turned into a competition for Luna’s attention and affection. Having her sleep in your bed was some kind of victory between us, a long hard-fought battle for a Pokemon’s love. Maybe, I may be exaggerating slightly. Maybe, there was a reason for my desire for Luna’s affection above just wanting to be not alone at night or one-upping my sister.

The day it happened had started relatively normally, mostly I just hung out with some friends. One of my friends, Jack, had caught a new Pokemon the previous day, a small Ralts that was shy around us. Jack claimed he hadn’t checked the gender yet, but he knew we would call him a pervert if he had checked. After a small bit of half-joking motivation, we took a look together, much to the Ralts' dislike. It turned out to be a he, which my friend seemed glad for. Of course, I made the obligatory gay joke, which he effortlessly laughed off as he had done every other time we had questioned his sexuality. We were all close to our Pokemon, but Jack had always slept in his bed with his Pokemon so we all made fun of him and accused him of having a little more than a platonic relationship with them. A whole heck of a lot more. All in a joking spirit, I assure you. As far as I know, none of us would have actually cared if any of us wanted a little fun with our Pokemon but none of us ever confessed. I would be a liar to say that Luna had never looked appetising in the morning…. And at mid-day…. And at night. Ok, maybe in hindsight I had a slight (huge) crush on my Pokemon but I would have never taken it further without a little prompting from my sister.

After fussing over the Ralts for around half an hour, I went to the local shopping centre. Not that I could afford anything, I just wanted to watch people and their Pokemon. Especially the infrequent battles that went on. Nothing official, just young kids with their first Pokemon getting cocky. Even to this day I still can't believe some of the kids, putting their Pokemon in battle after battle they can never win. Why the hell would you expect your level five Patrat to beat some master’s Dragonite? Sure, the idiotic battles were funny at first but they quickly became tiresome. Of course, there was the usual obnoxious laughter of small children but it was easy enough to tune out or sometimes just fun to listen to their youthful optimism that would be surely gone within a few years.

Silently, I observed people coming and going from the shops as was my usual habit. Other than occasional nods from people who knew me from trainer school, I was invisible to them. They were all occupied in their own minds. A surprisingly fit old lady with a worn but kind face was struggling with a stack of Pokemon food almost as tall as she was. I recognised her as Mavis, who worked at the local breeding centre. That was where Luna was from, at least according to my parents. I had never met another Absol, apparently they were rare and disliked by the superstitious. Just because they somehow always happen to show up at disaster zones a few hours before something happens. I mean something bad always happens when I’m around and it's (usually) not my fault… Okay, bad example

I had promised my sister I would be out until at least five, but now that Jack had left me I was bored so I started to head home. The journey back was short but peaceful, at least at first with unusually tranquil weather. Even the typical evening showers of rain were absent although the sky was overcast.

My home was rather unremarkable. In fact it blended straight into the endless sea of uneventful white houses that covered much of the city. In this regard I was glad. I wouldn’t want to live in the so-called “wealthy area” I mean who wouldn't want to live in the middle of a battlefield of Pokemon battles sprawled across the street and rubbish. It was not perfect but it was home.

Casually, I entered the house. Of course, I was casual, I mean what else can someone walk into their own home to relax be. As per usual, the TV was on but strangely much louder than usual. I took no notice of this.

There were certainly some creaking noises in the background, looking back at it now but in a “thriving neighbourhood”(our way of not calling it overcrowded and obnoxiously loud) it wasn't exactly newsworthy if you heard a strange sound.

Feeling slightly bored and lonely, I called out for Luna. She usually came in an eager rampage for attention, disregarding that ornaments were meant to stay on the sides and not flung everywhere by her charge. In that regard, she certainly took after me. For some strange reason, rooms seem to untidy themselves in my presence, honestly not my fault I swear…

Anyway, I decided to have a look for Luna, I was sure she hadn't left the house, well mostly sure. She had been home at least a few hours ago when I left. At least a thick layer of her fur still was home. However much me and my sister brushed her, at least a few times a week, mountains of fur cropped up everywhere. Sometimes we would jokingly swear we had two Pokemon with the pile of fur next to her. One Absol and one Furmon (inventive name I know).

I had always known my sister to be very affectionate with Luna but I had no idea how “close they were until I decided to take a look for them. Her door was wide open, she had no reason to close it, in theory, I shouldn’t have been back for hours. To be honest I liked what I saw. I shouldn’t have but that doesn’t mean I didn’t. Instantly, I got an eyeful of Luna’s rough tongue passionately licking between my sisters legs. Her face was one of sheer pleasure. Her eyes were closed so she hadn’t yet noticed my presence. I watched for a few minutes, my eyes fixed on Luna’s head swaying backwards and forwards and Kiara’s pussy clenching tightly onto her tongue. Her moans were music to my ears.

They swapped places, with Luna now on top. Somehow, my sister didn’t spot me.I’m almost sure Luna did though, but she didn’t seem to mind. Somehow she always seemed to know where we were, our permanent stalker without even trying. In fact, she seemed to like knowing I was watching, or probably just my imagination running away with itself.

To say I was turned on would be an understatement. My pants were much tighter and my hard-on barely contained.

Kiara was saying something, but her face was buried between Luna’s sopping wet snatch so it was muffled. Whatever it was she said seemed to excite Luna immensely, and she began shaking and letting out small pants of pleasure.

My hand found its way inside my pants without me even thinking of it. I spat on my hand to lube it up and put it straight back around my penis. It seemed wrong but it felt so right. My hand moved up and down vaguely to the rhythm of my sisters tongue. Watching Luna quiver with every stroke of my sisters tongue was mesmerising.

I had often imagined Luna licking me off but somehow the reality of watching my sister rather than me was better than my fantasy. I had never attempted it personally because… Well, let's say that my parents wouldn’t exactly appreciate us shagging our Pokemon. Why not, I’m not entirely sure.

After 5 minutes of watching them, I was almost ready to cum and couldn't hold back from making any noise anymore. I had been trying to be quiet for obvious reasons. my voice went from small grunts to full-on moaning. I was so close. Then she saw me(or maybe heard me?).

“What the FUCK!”She yelled and recoiled, followed by a further string of every expletive she knew” How long have you been there…”

“Not long, Just enjoying the show,” I said slightly cautiously, humour usually worked but this wasn’t exactly everyday life.

“I suppose you’ve seen it all already, and I take it that bulge means your not going to tell anybody” Kiara flirted.”And maybe I’ll give you a little something to make sure you keep your mouth shut”

She beckoned me towards her, with her legs slightly spread, giving me a good view of her wet glistening folds. She wanted me, there was no doubt. She had always been close and touchy-feely with me but I had just assumed she was just being friendly. I had never known anything else. Normal for me was having her cuddle up to me at night wearing little more than a nightshirt.No bra or panties even. If she wanted more, I was on board. The fact she was my sister should have bothered me more than it did, honestly it seemed trivial.

I felt the most horny I had been in my life. Fucking my sister while someone watched, what could be better?

I positioned myself between my sister’s legs, with Luna eagerly looking on. Even with just the tip resting on her juicy lips, I could feel her inviting warmth, beckoning me to come in(or cum in?). I gently pushed in, enjoying her squeals of pleasure. I assumed I was taking her virginity. I just couldn’t imagine her sleeping with anyone else, she was just too pure. Of course, I had never seen her in this way until now, but apparently my body doesn’t discriminate just because she was my sister. It felt right to want her to be just mine and Luna's. Possessive, I know but the mind craves what the mind craves.

To be honest, Luna watching was the best part. Her ruby eyes intently watched my rhythmic thrusts into my sister. Her head slowly nodded to the rhythm of my pounding. She wanted me, I could just tell. Obviously, a big clue might have been her licking her lips and her pussy glistening with wetness but I like to think it was just intuition.

Small cute whimpers came from my sister as I bred her passionately. I could see her toes curl with every thrust. Now I look back, those were the same whimpers I had heard almost daily when Kiara was alone in her room late at night, with Luna “asleep” on her bed. It suddenly came to me that this was not just a one time, or even infrequent thing. Most people would think of it as perverted and somehow abusive to the Pokemon. Instead, I loved the idea of her, trying to conceal her private time with an obviously caring partner. More than anything I was jealous.Jealous that I had no idea.Jealous that it was right under my nose, and I suspected nothing.Jealous that she had had sex with the Pokemon I had subconsciously fostered a crush on for as long as I could remember.

Luna seemed to not want to be left out anymore. I couldn’t blame her. With a fluid grace, she positioned herself between my legs and began licking my balls. Each stroke of her moist tongue cushioned my balls in a carpet of softness. She alternated between my balls and my sister’s pussy. Her head forced its way between my body and penis to eagerly lap at my sister’s clit.

Apparently, even just adding Luna to the mix was enough to get my sister off. Her voice became high and her moans faster. I could feel her muscles clench against me. I tried to hold on, prevent myself from finishing inside her. I tried to think of something mundane, a wall, the grass. My mind fought itself to try to go back to watching my balls be lathered with Absol’s tongue, somehow much more interesting than blades of grass. Somehow I could tell that she had more plans for me, so cumming now was not an option.

Luna somehow had gotten the same message. She lay on her side on the edge of the bed, her tail turned to the side to expose her wet cookie. It was a sight I had (not so accidentally) seen many times but it still made me salivate. Its thick leathery skin lured me in.

My sister must have noticed where my eyes were pointing. She grinned slightly and nodded, signalling her approval.

“You better give Luna what she so clearly wants, before she tries to force herself onto you” My sister ordered me with her face curled into a slight grin. Maybe it was her fantasy to see me with Absol, or maybe I’m imposing my fantasies on other people.

Who was I to resist such an amazing idea? I barely hesitated in lying back, ready for my favourite Pokemon to use me. I salivated as I watched her hips sway as she sauntered over to me. Even the way she moved was magnificent. So confident.So sensual. She climbed on top of my chest, her claws digging in. Whether deliberate or not, I loved the feeling. Already, she had made it clear who was the dominant partner. She owned me and I loved it.

Soft fur rubbed against my chest as she lined up with my crotch. I could feel the hair on the edge of her pussy tingling as it lightly brushed my penis, making my semi-flaccid dick shoot back to full mast. Even the pain from her claws kneading my chest in didn’t distract me from the moment. Gradually, she lowed herself onto my awaiting crotch, savouring the subtle torture of making me wait even a second longer to be ridden by her.

Even with just the tip touching my crush’s inviting hole, I was already in bliss. Her pussy was a river, cascading with juice that lubricated my dick. I breathed in deeply as my life was changed forever. Sure, I had had sex before. Just meaningless flings in the heat of the moment. Yet this was different, raw and primal. This was making love rather than just sex. And I did, love her I mean. I always had.

In an instant, my dick was buried in heaven. Fucking my sister had been fun but this was on another level. Somehow her pussy felt like it was made just for me. It was warm, tight and it came attached to such a magnificent body. It was perfect. I could tell Luna was having the time of her life too. As far as I know, that was the first time she had been truly penetrated, other than maybe by my sister’s “hidden” sex toys. She certainly made her approval clear by riding me harder. Every time to thrust down against me, she let out a little whimper. I thought it was cute and strangely erotic. Her song of whimpers was music to my ears. I loved how good she felt. Pleasuring her was my priority, my goal, my drive.

Watching Pokemon in the wild mate (I’m a perv, I know) had been pretty much my only sex education but it hopefully taught me how to satisfy a Pokemon. For some reason, Pokephilia was not exactly part of sex education in most educational institutions.

Luna rode me vigorously, each thrust burying me deeper into her. On an impulse, I leaned forward to kiss her. Clearly, this was not a new idea to Luna as her mouth met mine. It was clear how she had that much experience with kissing. Thoughts of my sister having her first kiss with our Absol dominated my mind. Her tongue was soft but firm as it explored my mouth. Like her paws that were still digging into me, her mouth was midnight black and seemed to drain the light from around it. Likely it was just my focus that it was drawing in, rather than having similar properties to a black hole. Nothing seemed better to me that the intimacy that kissing her brought me.

Luna’s riding became faster and I could feel warm wet juices running down my leg. She was close and so was I. Before that day I thought that synchronised ejaculation was just a stupid gimmick in porn.

And then it happened. Within seconds, her already white fur was painted with thick ropes of sperm. Luna’s howls of pleasure became higher as she orgasmed. I felt her pussy clench around me, draining me of my last drops.

“Looks like you enjoyed yourself, maybe you should take my advice more often.”My sister commented. She was right, I would have been too cautious to ever have sex with Luna if she hadn’t “encouraged” (She wouldn’t like my calling it coerced) me.

Luna got off my chest, leaving paw-shaped indents that would be a little bit of a pain to explain to my friends.”Rough play” I’ll call it. My friends will make me the butt of the joke but they will never know how right they are. Being a little closer than most to your Pokemon was now something I was proud of. I still wondered whether that friend I had teased, he never did deny our allegations of Pokephilia, was he also having a little fun on the side with his Pokemon?

I relished in the shared closeness of our experience. Maybe it wasn’t the most conventional relationship but it was ours. A man, his sister and the family Pokemon. What could be better?


End file.
